


a sudden change in life

by turtlequoises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Doctor Who AU, Friends to Lovers, George is the companion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap is captain jack harkness, Slow Burn, Time Travel, dream is the doctor, theres a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: George had become used to his life with the same cycle of work and sleep. So what happens when a mysterious person rushes in and causes a sudden break in the cycle. Perhaps this is the change in life he needed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has always kept to his simple life. So it’s quite the change when a mysterious stranger shows up from nowhere.

The clock on the office wall had never seemed so annoying before. Usually the days would go by fast in an unchanging pattern of working eight hours a day in the same office at the same desk. This job was dull with a frustrating atmosphere that left the workers in an almost desperate state to get out of this place. However the pay was somewhat decent so the workers stayed anyways even when the days made them all want to yell out in annoyance.

George was one of these workers at this office. He had been there as a programmer for quite a few years now. This workplace may have been boring but he never found a good enough reason to leave. So he simply spent his days doing the assigned work and becoming better at coding in the process. He let his life become this daily routine of his work and it remained that way for a while. This likely wasn’t good for him but he didn’t think of any reason to change this.

However life never seemed to stay the same for long. Life was a constantly changing and moving process with an occasional break. Though even in the breaks it never fully stopped moving, it only slowed down. George had been in this break for quite a while now and he had forgotten what it was like to be out of it. So when the break stopped it definitely took him by surprise.

There was no preparation or warning signs for it as the day had been just normal as usual. The clock had just struck noon when people were wandering out of the building for their lunch break. He didn’t think anything of it and kept his attention on the screen in front of him. The lines of code on the screen seemed blurred together at this point. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to regain focus on the task at hand. This focus had slowly begun to return when a sudden shriek from outside the room broke the concentration. George turned around in surprise and looked for the source of the noise. He noticed a few others wander out of the room to search for the source as well.

Before anyone could speak, quite a few screams were heard from where the others left. The other workers looked at each other nervously and started leaving through other exits. George considered the situation and quickly gathered up his stuff. He wasn’t sure of the situation but, considering what had just happened, he knew that it couldn’t be good. Once he managed to gather everything he quickly made his way to the nearest door and swung it open.

His body froze in shock as he stared down the hallway. There stood something that looked like a robot and was blocking his path to get out of the building. The creature spun around and seemed to be examining George for a few moments. George started to step forward and wondered if he could walk around it. However this was immediately disapproved when the robot let out a loud shriek.

“EXTERMINATE!”

George quickly ducked back into the other room just as he heard a blast go off from the doorway. Well now he understood why people were screaming before. He could feel panic start to form as the sounds of the creature grew closer. His mind tried to think of a way out as it seemed there were multiple of them. The shrill cry of extermination only grew louder as seconds passed. Finally George grabbed the closest object he could find, which ended up being a spare pipe, and armed himself. He wasn’t one for fighting but he was going to defend himself from whatever these creatures were.

“EXTER-”

The cries suddenly went silent and were replaced by a low buzzing sound. All of the panic managed to lowly lessen in the programmer as he slowed his breathing a bit. George slowly approached the doorway and peered his head out, ready to run again if he needed to. However he was surprised to see the creature running in the opposite direction and a person standing there pointing some object at it. He watched as this mysterious person slowly put the object away as the creature fully left. His mind was so lost in wonder of what just happened that he forgot about the pipe in his hands which clattered to the ground with a bang.

This person in the hallway quickly spun around upon hearing the pipe. He seemed surprised to see George standing there though not as surprised as George was while observing this person. The individual was quite a bit taller than George and dressed in a green jacket, a plain white shirt, dark pants, and standard shoes. The most notable feature was a white mask with a smiley face that covered his entire face. Overall this person appeared intimidating with a faint factor of curiosity that drew someone in.

“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t know anyone else was here.” The stranger spoke up.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to evacuate in time before those things arrived.” George explained with a glance to the direction of where the creature from earlier had just left.

“You mean the daleks? They’re very deadly so I’m glad you were able to get away from it.” The other person replied, their gaze drifting from George to the hallway as to make sure the dalek wasn’t coming back.

“I would say that sounds made up but, considering I almost died from whatever a dalek is, I think I believe it.” George remarked which earned a laugh from the masked individual.

“Oh yes I know it can be hard to believe such things as creatures from different worlds. However you’d be surprised at how many there really are.” The person commented.

“You sound so sure of yourself. How would you know this?” George questioned.

“I’ve seen tons of them on my travels.” The stranger’s tone was casual like this wasn’t a strange thing to say.

“Are you serious?” George looked at him in strong disbelief.

“Very. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” The person looked back at him.

“You sound like a liar.” George replied.

“Well I could always prove it to you sometime. Not now though as I need to stop the rest of the daleks from coming here. It was lovely to meet you though.” The stranger rushed out of the building in a hurry.

George stood there in shock of what had just occurred. In the span of ten minutes he had almost died and then gotten saved by some mysterious person who acted like he wasn’t from this world. He heard a door shut which meant that the person was fully gone. The logical part of him was saying to just get his stuff and leave and move on from everything that happened. However he wasn’t listening to that part. He was listening to another part that urged him to follow after the individual and learn more about him.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the programmer tried to make up his mind of what he should do. He wasn’t one for impulsive decisions but soon enough he found himself rushing out the door with his stuff in hand. When he was outside, he looked around for any sign of the stranger and finally spotted the edge of a green jacket duck into an alleyway. He quickly ran over to it and stopped at the entrance of the alley.

However instead of finding the person, he found himself staring at an old looking blue police box. He looked around in confusion and slowly walked closer to it. The wooden structure seemed sturdy and worn down with a few cracks and a couple stickers covering the cracks. He looked behind it but only found a wall. The most reasonable conclusion was that the person was inside for it for whatever reason. George slowly raised his hand and paused for a moment to think before knocking on one of the doors.

There was a crash heard from inside and shuffling for a few moments. Then the door quickly swung open to show the masked individual from earlier who seemed surprised to see George standing there.

“Oh it’s you again! Hello. Sorry I guess I wasn’t expecting you to follow me.” The person spoke up.

“I wasn’t expecting either. I guess I just-” George was at a loss for words as he tried to explain his sudden actions.

“I just caught your interest?” The stranger asked and George nodded in agreement.

“I’ve gotten that quite a bit. Do you wish to come in?” The masked individual asked.

“Oh sure.” George was confused by the request but found himself agreeing to it anyways.

The mysterious person stepped away from the door and George walked inside it. He froze in shock though as he saw the inside of it. The small outside appearance seemed to be false to the rather large room inside. This main room appeared to be a control room with what appeared to be a control module in the center of it. He glanced back out the door for a moment before he snapped out of his shock and fully walked inside.

His gaze kept wandering around the room as he was still just speechless while his mind tried to make sense of any of it. Eventually his gaze landed on what his interest kept being drawn to, which wasn’t the room but the person who led him to it.

“It’s something, isn’t it? No one can ever quite believe it at first glance.” The person spoke again once George looked at them.

“Who even are you and what is this place?” George managed to ask. “I doubt you’d believe it if I told you.” The stranger remarked.

“Try me.” George replied.

“My name is Dream and I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I travel through space in time in this which is my TARDIS. Also I’ve saved this planet and many others multiple times. There’s a lot more but we’ve only just met so I’ll save it for later.” Dream spoke as if he’d said the same thing so many times before.

“If it wasn’t for the fact I almost died to an alien and then got to experience this impossible room I wouldn’t believe you. However now I can’t really find a reason not to.” George remarked.

“So what’s your story?” Dream inquired.

“Not as cool as yours. My name is George and I’m just a computer programmer from London. Nothing really special unlike you.” George answered.

“You must be pretty special if she led you here.” Dream casually replied.

“Who’s she?” George looked around in confusion.

“The TARDIS. She’s alive and occasionally somehow makes me cross paths with people. Now I’ve crossed paths with you.” Dream explained.

“Why does she do that?” George asked.

“Usually it’s just to find new companions to travel with me.” Dream remarked.

“People travel with you?” George questioned this.

“Sometimes. I can show them so many different places in time.” Dream looked and appeared to be reminiscing over something. He finally snapped out of his daze and looked back at George. “Do you want to travel with me?”

“You want me to travel with you?” George stared back at him in surprise.

“Of course. If you want to, that is. I think it’ll be fun for the both of us.” Dream replied.

“I mean sure but wait what about the daleks?” George had just remembered that issue.

“Oh I just sent a signal out into space of traces of impure daleks. They left fairly quickly.” Dream answered with such casualness as if he had dealt with this so many times before.

“How long will be gone?” George asked.

“I can bring you back the exact moment you left like no time has passed at all.” Dream remarked.

“Well ok then. I’m not entirely sure but let’s do it.” George finally made up his mind and gave a nod of confirmation.

“Great! Let’s get going then.” Dream shut the doors and happily hurried over to the main console.

With a few buttons and finally a lever pull, the TARDIS shook with a sound that would soon become rather familiar.

“Where exactly are we heading first?” George had clutched a railing to keep his balance while the TARDIS was taking off.

“I have no idea. She oftens just goes places wherever I’m needed. So we’ll soon find out!” Dream’s excitement could be clearly heard in his voice.

George kept his grip on the railing while his mind was a flurry of thoughts and emotions. He was never one for change in life but he had just signed up for this one. What would it bring? He had no idea but he found himself being nervous yet very curious of what would occur on this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my newest project of a fic. This’ll be multi chapter and I’ll try to update it when I can. Also this is my first time writing dnf so we’ll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments.
> 
> my twitter is turtlequoise_


	2. a new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first stop on George’s travels with Dream which only gives him more curiosity of what is to come.

The TARDIS landed with a shake and a thud. George hadn’t expected it so he found himself face down on the floor with a small groan of pain. He slowly sat up and noticed Dream had reached out his hand to help him up. The programmer took his hand and stood up, letting go of Dream to rub the back of his head as it was a bit sore from landing on the rough floor.

“Sorry about that I should’ve warned you about the landing. You get used to it after a few times.” Dream spoke up.

The time lord walked over to the main doors of the TARDIS and happily swung them open. George quickly followed after and looked out in amazement at a rather different world. Up in the sky, it appeared to look the color purple with gray clouds. The ground had more of a golden color which lined up with the bronze pathways that led in different directions but all together ended at this large city with silver skyscrapers and buildings that expanded as far as the eye could see. Overall it looked like a large modern city with a different color scheme.

“What is this place?” George asked.

“Forty-third century. Think of this place as the American 1920s but all the time year long.” Dream remarked.

The two left the TARDIS and made their way down the pathways to the main city. In the city, there was quite the bustle in crowds with vehicles and individuals and different species that George couldn’t even begin to recognize. While they passed by, he noticed that he could pick up bits of what they were saying. He looked over at Dream in surprise.

“They all speak English here?” George questioned this.

“Oh no. The TARDIS has a built-in translator for us so their speech translates to us and ours to them.” Dream explained.

“That’s fascinating. I would love to see the technology behind it! Even if it’s rather advanced.” George remarked with enthusiasm.

“Really? I’d be honored to show you. Why the last time I had someone this interested in the TARDIS it was-” Dream cut himself off.

“Was who?” George asked.

“It doesn’t matter now. I haven’t even seen him in years. Let’s just focus on exploring this place.” Dream quickly tried to change the subject as he looked around rather frantically for another topic. Finally he spotted a large building. “George, let me show you the ballroom. It’s fantastic.”

George ended up being half dragged inside the building. Any protests he would’ve spoken were cut off by his own curiosity as he observed the inside of the ballroom. The room didn’t look too different from ones on Earth. There were several gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling which reflected light onto the marble flooring. Along with these decorations, there were staircases leading to different rooms which all started from the edges of the large circle in the floor which acted as the main dance floor. On this main floor there were pairs of people all moving in sync to the music with their partner. The music itself had a classical theme to it which kept in line with the classy aesthetic that the ballroom maintained. Overall this was quite a sight to see and George got lost in his trance of observation. However he managed to snap out of it when Dream rested a hand on his shoulder.

“George, would you like to dance?” Dream asked.

“I don’t really know how to dance.” George replied as he looked over at Dream.

“That’s alright. I can teach you if you want.” Dream offered.

“Hmm well ok. Maybe away from the crowds.” George remarked and Dream gave a nod of understanding.

The time lord gently connected their arms and led George down the stairs to a more empty part of the dance floor. He let go of his companion and adjusted their positioning so they were facing each other.

“Perhaps a slow dance position?” Dream suggested and George gave a nod of his own in agreement.

George let Dream position them so his hand was on Dream’s shoulder and Dream’s hand was on his waist. Their free hands were held together and lifted up a bit.

“This ok?” Dream asked and George could’ve sworn he almost heard a trace of nervousness in his voice.

“It’s fine. Can you lead?” George replied.

Dream gave a small hum of agreement as he slowly moved them side to side. The movement was slow and cautious with occasional pauses of Dream making sure George was alright. There was curiosity and excitement building as George could tell that Dream was observing him throughout the dance. There wasn’t room for confusion of this as George was also observing Dream. He had only known him for a short time and could tell there was so much more to this mysterious man. In a way, the dance reflected on their current relationship as it was slow in development with curiosity about each other and where this would take them. There was excitement as it kept growing and developing but for now it remained slow and steadily growing which was good for both of them.

When the song ended, the two slowed to a stop with their eye contact not breaking. There was a pause before George let go first and Dream followed after. The nervousness returned as the moment between them had died down.

“George, can I show you something?” Dream’s voice had dropped from the excitement to a more calm tone but still fairly happy.

George simply gave another nod and Dream walked away from the dance floor to one of the staircases. He followed after the time lord and was led upstairs and through a doorway. They ended up on a balcony that looked out over the large city. He noticed Dream leaning on the railing as he looked out on the view. The programmer moved to stand against the railing as well next to Dream. Neither of them said anything for a while, they simply observed the beauty of the world’s sun setting and changing the sky from the purple appearance to a dark blue one.

The beauty of their surroundings only drew George more into his own curiosity of this new world and many others that could be explored. When the sun finally fully set, he turned his attention back to Dream for a moment.

“Dream, I know there’s more places to go and explore but could we just stay here for a few more minutes?” George asked, knowing he wasn’t quite ready to leave this place yet.

“Of course, George.” George could hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

The two went back to observing out over the city and admiring the beauty. There was tons more to see but for now this quiet moment was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back with an update. I’m sorry this is more of a filler chapter but the pacing does pick up soon. This was mainly for relationship development between the duo. Hope you enjoyed though!


	3. a peaceful view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the city was nice but sometimes it’s also nice to just have a break and talk things out more.

The walk back to the TARDIS was peaceful as the sounds of the city faded out while they walked along the pathway. As much fun as exploring the wild city was, the quietness of leaving it was a relief as both of them were rather tired from it. Thankfully the TARDIS wasn’t too far away and Dream opened the doors and walked inside with George following after him. Dream approached the main console and with a pull of a lever the TARDIS took off again.

George let go of the railing once the shaking of the TARDIS stopped. He walked over near where Dream was and let out a tired sigh. After only one adventure, he already felt exhausted both by the excitement of exploring the world for the whole day. He rubbed his eyes a bit before noticing that Dream was looking at him.

“Do you wish to rest before we do more travelling?” Dream asked with concern.

“Yeah maybe a bit. Sorry the city was a lot to take in.” George confessed with a small laugh.

“I understand. Travelling to different worlds can be quite the experience at first.” Dream replied.

“I suppose it gets easier with experience.” George remarked.

Dream gave a nod of agreement and adjusted a few things on the main console. The comfortable pause in conversation was enough for George’s curiosity to start back up only it wasn’t directed at the different worlds that could be explored like before. This time it was directed at the man who was taking him to these new places. Even from just the small bit of information he knew about Dream, he knew it was enough to want to know more.

“Dream, how long have you been traveling in the TARDIS?” George spoke up.

“Oh I’ve lost track. It’s been at least hundreds of years if not a thousand already.” Dream replied.

“Are you immortal?” George asked.

“Sort of. I go through regenerations where I can be different but still me at the same time. That’s part of the reason I wear this mask so that others can always recognize me no matter what the body looks like.” Dream explained.

“How many regenerations have you gone through?” George remarked.

“I’m currently the tenth one. It’s been a while and I’ve been through quite a bit of change but I’m still me.” Dream answered.

“That’s an admirable trait of staying true of yourself.” George commented with a small smile.

“Thank you, George.” There was a hint of softness in Dream’s voice that returned occasionally.

“One more question. How many people have you travelled with before?” George asked.

“Oh likely a dozen or so. They’re all lovely people and most of them ended on good terms.” Dream replied.

“Most of them?” George inquired on that specific part.

“Well sometimes things go wrong and not everywhere in the universe is as nice as that city. I mean-” Dream stopped himself and stared at George for a few moments. Even with the mask in place, George could tell there was a flurry of emotions coming from the time lord. “What i’m trying to say is travelling with me isn’t always safe and things can end up being dangerous with sudden problems that occur. I will try my best to keep you safe but it’s not something that can be guaranteed. At first I didn’t even want to travel with others because of these risks. However special people showed up in my life and helped convince me to give it a try.”

The silence returned again as George thought over Dream’s words. He knew that travelling to these different worlds would have a hint of danger but he supposed he never thought of it much. However with the pain in Dream’s voice, George could tell this was something that Dream had gone through so many times and had thought about it a lot.

“I understand. Those are risks I’m willing to take though. My life had been boring and dull before this and I never thought it should change. However you became the change I needed in my life. I want to be able to experience these new worlds with you even if there is danger.” George finally answered with growing confidence.

Dream quietly walked over to George and observed him for a moment. He reached out and took George’s hand before connecting two of their fingers together in a sudden affectionate gesture. “Thank you, George. I’m very happy that you’re here with me.”

The gesture was broken after another moment but the warm feeling it left behind still remained. George watched as Dream returned back to the main console of the TARDIS. The mood had shifted but there was still a softness to it.

“George, can I show you something?” Dream suddenly asked. 

“Of course.” George replied.

Dream pressed a few buttons on the console before he walked over to the main doors. He swung them open to reveal the starry night sky along with a few other planets in the distance as the TARDIS was floating through space. George walked over and stood next to Dream, looking out at the sky.

“How is this possible?” George spoke up.

“There’s an air bubble around the TARDIS. I thought I’d show you something simple yet beautiful to give you a bit of a break.” Dream explained.

“Thank you.” George observed the different planets and stars that were in view. This was an entirely different part of space than he had ever seen in pictures. His gaze finally landed on a specific cluster of stars that appeared to be in the form of some kind of shape. “Is that a constellation?”

Dream looked over at the same group of stars and gave a nod. “I think so. Hold on I’ll get my book of constellations and identify which one it is.” He moved away from the doors and went back to the main console.

George stayed at the edge of the doorframe simply staring at the beauty of space. He hadn’t realized he was leaning forward slightly until the TARDIS gave a sudden shake. The programmer stumbled forward and ended up slipping outside the TARDIS but managed to hold onto the bottom of the frame.

“George! Hold on!” Dream’s panicked yells were heard from inside the TARDIS.

“What else would I be doing!?” George ended up snapping at him. He didn’t entirely mean to but the idea of falling into space was not ideal.

Footsteps were heard before the TARDIS gave another shake followed by a thud from inside and a slightly muffled groan. George attempted to climb up but found that his grip kept slipping. His hands began to ache from how tight he was trying to hang onto the police box frame. This worked for a bit until the piece of frame ended up breaking off.  
“Dream!” 

“George!”

Dream finally appeared in the doorway and reached out his hand for George but it was too late as George had already floated down out of reach and to the edge of the air bubble. The time lord rushed back inside in some attempt to try and reach George a different way.

As George neared the edge of the air bubble, he found his vision going foggy as he tried to grab onto the last bits of oxygen. While this was happening, he felt a sudden warmth around him along with what appeared to be traces of a blue like color. He shut eyes for a moment as he started to lose consciousness. However he was brought back suddenly as he felt his back hit the ground of something.

George opened his eyes again and once his vision cleared, he saw that he was in some kind of ship. This one was rather different than the TARDIS. After a couple attempts, he managed to sit up and notice that there was oxygen and gravity again. However he wasn’t sure how or why he was here. He looked around in confusion and noticed someone he had never seen before staring right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I have returned with another update. Hope you guys are liking the story so far! This is the point where things actually get moving don’t worry. Sorry that it was rather slow before this.


	4. a hint of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George learns more about Dream from someone from the time lord’s past.

The stranger stared at George for a few moments before an amused grin appeared on their face.

“Not who you expected, right?” They spoke up.

George nodded as he was still partially in shock of the whole situation that had occurred in a matter of minutes. One moment he had been close to death then the next he ended up in a strange new ship with another mysterious stranger. This one though looked a lot different than Dream. The stranger didn’t have a mask so his face was visible with brown eyes staring at him along with brown hair and a light stubble. Along with this, they wore a white button down shirt that was half untucked with suspenders, dark pants, combat boots, and a maroon colored greatcoat. Overall there was definitely a difference between the two.

“Like what you see?”

The stranger’s voice made George snap out of his observation and a light blush appeared on the programmer’s face.

“Sorry I’m just still kind of in shock I suppose.” George explained in a bit of embarrassment.

“I get that considering you almost died five minutes ago. You probably have a lot of questions so how about we start with introductions first.” The person replied.

“Right. I’m George. I’m not exactly sure what time period this is but I’m a human from the twenty-first century.” George replied offering his hand out for a hand shake.

“Captain Sapnap. Fifty-first century human. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Sapnap gently held George’s hand and pressed a light kiss to it before he let go.  
George’s blush from before increased at the action. He was definitely not used to these sudden affectionate gestures.

“Ok introductions done. So where are we?” George asked.

“My ship. Well it’s not really mine as I stole it from a pack of ship raiders a couple galaxies back.” Sapnap replied casually as if this was a normal thing.

George looked at him in surprise but his attention was diverted when he noticed a nearby window. He rushed over and tried to look for any sign of the TARDIS or Dream but found that it looked out on a different part of space than before.

“If you’re looking for the TARDIS it’s not there. In order to pull you into the ship with the transport beam, I had to move away from it. Don’t worry though. Dreamie is probably searching every single corner of the universe right now.” Sapnap commented.

“You know Dream?” George questioned as he turned back to face the captain.

“I met him a while back and even travelled with him for a while. It was fun while it lasted.” Sapnap answered, he looked at the floor briefly with a mixed emotion before he went back to his charm filled smile at George.

“Did something happen?” George knew he probably shouldn’t ask this to someone he just met but his own curiosity took back over.

There was a long pause and George was about to take back the question when Sapnap finally answered.

“I died while we were defending a ship from daleks. Ended up being brought back to life but found out that Dream left me there. He didn’t come back so I started my own life being this immortal space captain who can’t die. I think I’ve spoken to him once since then.” Sapnap spoke as the mixed emotions came back in his voice.

George was quite surprised at what he heard. He could tell that Dream regretted a lot but he didn’t know it was to this extent. His curiosity only increased as did his desire to know more about Dream whether it was good or bad.

“Tell you what. There’s probably a lot you two need to talk about. So we can just stick together and wait for Dream to come and then you can talk to him.” George wasn’t entirely sure how to process the information still but he knew that he did want to help Sapnap.

“Awww, Georgie, you sure it’s not just because you wanna hang out?” Sapnap teased as his eyes lit up in happiness.

“Shut up. We just met but I don’t mind your presence I suppose.” George remarked with a sigh though there was a hint of a smile.

“Well alright then. If we’re gonna hang out then let’s go somewhere cool.” Sapnap pulled up his sleeve and started typing something in some device on his arm.

George walked over to him and tried to recognize the device but ended up just being confused by it. “What is that?”

“Oh it’s my vortex manipulator. Gets me anywhere in time and space.” Sapnap explained as he finally finished and held an arm out for George. “Hang on.”

George held onto Sapnap’s arm and found that they were quickly transported out of the ship. He stumbled slightly when they landed somewhere and Sapnap gently held him by the shoulder to steady him.

“Where are we?” George asked as he looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of bar-restaurant with a large stage to the side of it. There was also light jazz music playing in the background.

“Welcome to one of the coolest places on this side of the galaxy. It’s always a party here with all kinds of stuff going on.” Sapnap proudly announced.

George observed the crowded area with people at the bar table, people dining out at tables, but especially people on the stage dancing to the music. This was definitely quite the change from the class of the ballroom. He kept observing before he noticed Sapnap was looking at him. He looked up at the space captain in confusion.

“Have you ever danced before, George?” Sapnap asked.

“Once with Dream in a ballroom.” George replied while a soft smile appeared as he remembered the dance.

“You know there’s different ways of dancing.” Sapnap responded and offered his hand to George.

George was confused for a moment before he realized what Sapnap meant. He thought about it before he grabbed his hand. “Show me then.”

Sapnap grinned and pulled George onto the stage. He moved their positioning so they were facing each other and he held both their hands together.

“Follow my lead, ok?” Sapnap spoke up.

George gave a nod of understanding. This dance with Sapnap was definitely different than his first one. While the dance with Dream was curious and slow, this one was more energetic with the two stepping backwards then forwards to the tempo of the music. He was surprised when Sapnap suddenly spun him around before going back to the dance. Both of them had wide smiles as they both felt such joy from the excitement. The programmer loved both dances even while they were so different.

However the excitement ended up being cut off by screams from another room. The music cut and people looked over in confusion before the confusion turned into terror as what appeared to a group of silver robots all walked into the main room. George couldn’t even speak as he found himself dragged behind the bar counter by Sapnap.

“What are those things?” George finally spoke up, peering over the edge of the counter slightly.

“Cybermen. They convert humans into them so they survive. They’re very dangerous and shouldn’t even be here.” Sapnap explained as he looked around for some kind of exit.

While there was panic with others’ screams of fear as they fled from the cybermen, there was also a rather familiar sound heard from nearby. The two exchanged a look and quickly moved to the source of the sound. There in the middle of a supply closet stood the TARDIS. The captain and the programmer both quickly ran inside without a second thought. They both tried to catch their breath as they looked over to see Dream standing there at the main console. George could tell there was another flurry of emotions building behind the mask. Once the two recovered from the adrenaline rush of running from the cybermen, the time lord finally spoke.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have returned with an update! I was looking forward to write this chapter since the beginning. The pace really picks up from here. Anyways hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: turtlequoise_


End file.
